


Lights out

by bluebirdteeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdteeth/pseuds/bluebirdteeth
Summary: After being hired by Talon, you weren't too sure about your co-workers. One in particular stood out. You weren't sure if it was the overly friendly attitude or the almost manipulative energy she gave off, but something about her made you think about her more than any of your other fellow Talon agents.





	Lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: I'm not too good writing anything smut related so please gimme a break ;;  
> Also apologies if i mess up any of the spanish! I tried to do the best research i could. There are some instances where the grammar is sort of confusing (like where Sombra is referring to something that would've normally just had masc spelling but because of some weird things i cant process can also be referred to as fem) so i just went with masculine spanish. Feel free to let me know if i messed up and ill fix asap :")  
> Sombra calls the reader 'nena', which is often used platonically, but I wanted it to give off a more teasing vibe where shes complementing the reader but in a commonly used phrase for close friends, i guess?

You stared at the intruder, who was simply sitting carelessly on the floor. Your first reaction was to scream but you simply stuttered out a mess of words instead. 

“whagdy the fUDKCK???j WHhgy ar Yo www”

Covering her mouth to avoid bursting out laughing, Sombra obviously was not taking this situation as seriously as she should've. She looked like a normal person for once. Without her over-the-top getup, you could clearly see her almost cat like figure. She wore a fairly low cut purple tank top and oversized sweatpants. Her hair was brushed out-- not necessarily straight, but very much smooth and soft. And her lips… were...  
You flinched, realizing that you were in a daze.

“somebody's got something on her mind~”

“why are you here?” you didn't want to deal with Sombra's teasing. You were here for a job and being harassed by one of your coworkers was something you weren't going to stand for.  
You may not have worked for Talon for long, but it didn't take too long before you knew of Sombra's tendencies. 

“whaaat? Can't a gal have a sleepover with her best buddy?” Sombra shrugged, smirking deviously. “Spare some sympathy, mi amiga!”  
Letting out a sigh, you contemplated what to do. It wouldn't be that bad to let her stay, right? What harm could she do?

“Fine.” you hesitated.  
“Stay out of my stuff.”

Sombra winked, “of course! usted puede contar conmigo!”

You rolled your eyes, turning your computer back on. Sombra yawned, stretching out her arms. After a minute or so passed, you jumped from the lights suddenly turning off. Sombra laughed as if she expected your reaction. You turned on the light on your bedside table, glaring at the mischievous girl. After turning your attention back to your work, you heard some shuffling.  
Sombra slid beside you, getting… uncomfortably close.  
Your face was burning hot, but you tried not to react. This is normal for girls, right?? Platonic half naked snuggling, right?????  
Your hands were so shaky that you couldn't even type. Without any thought, you slammed your computer shut and rolled to the other side of the bed.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, you placed your computer under your bed. Staring at your hands, you felt ashamed. Why were you so rattled at the thought of sleeping near another girl???  
A firm tug at your shoulders forced a gasp out of you. It was almost as if you were paralyzed; you couldn't even talk. Sombra wrapped her hands around you, her lips pressing against your ear.  
“don’t act like I don't know, nena.” her hands slid up and down your thighs. “you're quite the slut, huh?”  
Your face burned up. You opened your mouth but no sound came out. You could feel her warm fingers slide between your thighs.  
“se cuanto te gusta eso…” she whispered into your hair.  
You squirmed, but found yourself dissolving into her touch. You were weak to her.  
She placed her fingers against your panties, letting out a soft chuckle.  
“somebody is awfully excited. were you like that before I did this?”  
You replied in a very gentle moan-- no, more like a hum--, grinding against her fingers.  
Sombra moved your panties to the side, gently caressing around your private. She made sure not to give you the satisfaction of direct touch. It would be less fun that way.  
She placed her other hand under your shirt, playing around with you breasts that were so carefully covered by a lace bra.  
“Dios mío, nene. You're so much more of a whore than I thought. Are you really enjoying this that much?”

Whimpering, you were starting to get impatient.  
“Sombra, please-”

“Please what?”

“Please stop teasing, I-”

“What? You want me to stop and go back to my own room?” you could almost hear the smug smile in her voice. 

“No, I-”

“Be specific.” she purred.

Her fingers pressed against your clit, only causing your head to become even more hazey.  
You groaned into your arm, once again grinding against her touch.  
"Use me. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to think of anything else for the next few weeks. Make it hurt to walk." You spoke in quick, almost inaudible mutters.  
Sombra placed a gentle kiss on the back of your neck.

"Well... you did ask nicely." She chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters, I just wanted to update my AO3 as soon as i could haha.  
> Its a good thing I love Sombra.


End file.
